Awkward!
by Zelkina Blackheart
Summary: Roman's love life has been non-existant, and his dating escapades have become the stuff of locker room fodder for their cringeiness. Then The Undertaker introduced him to Seren, a woman who seemed to be just as awkward as he was at the dating game. How will the relationship between them progress, or will it just be an awkward mess? Roman Reigns, Undertaker, Dean and Seth!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"So, Romeo, how did it go?" He put his bag on one of the benches and proceeded to open a locker, shaking his head as he did so.

"That bad huh Roman?" Roman turned to face his colleagues as he sat down and attended to his shoes. His dating antics had become the fodder for pre-show chatter these days, and he didn't mind at least he had a bounce board for what he could do if the situation of a second date arose. Not that it had yet. He gave them all the look that clearly said they had no idea what he'd endured, and there were gestures and requests to continue.

"Thursday night's date was on her phone the entire time and wouldn't shut the hell up so I could get a word in edgeways. Friday Night spent all night preceding everything with "My Ex boyfriend". Saturday was a new one though." Roman said, smiling to himself at the memory as he took off a shoe.

"What, you actually get laid?"

"Don't be so vulgar for once, Dean."

"Sorry, Sensitive Seth, don't wanna hurt your delicate ears," Dean replied before getting a sock thrown at him. "Seriously though, what happened?"

"Well, it was all going well. She was a real nice girl, not much younger than me, similar interests, you know, the kinda thing that makes you think you've got a catch on your hands." Roman said, pulling off his second shoe.

"Yeah, we know what you mean." Cesaro said. "Go on." Roman was now pulling off his socks as he carried on.

"We'd just finished our drinks and were about to order when from outta nowhere this crazy ass older woman comes running over and starts harassing my date. She's full on screaming at her, somehow knows her name, yelling about how my date "ruined her baby's life" and then some. I was about to step in when my date says she'll handle it. Turns out its her ex mother in law, out on a rampage because she can't accept the mother of her grandchildren is out dating again. Oh, bonus points, she's not allowed to see the grandkids either, so my date gets chewed out for that as well. I wonder why she's not allowed to see them." Roman explained, adding the last sentence sarcastically.

"Are you making this shit up right now, Reigns?" asked The Miz. "Cause you must be. No one is that crazy surely." Roman looked over at the rest of the locker room, some of which had expressions that said only too clearly they related.

"I wish I was. She apologised, apparently this had happened before. I gave her the number of the best lawyer I knew, and told her to give them a call. I think she's pretty aware I won't be calling back. Kinda feel sorry for her, to be honest, but that's a kind of baggage I don't want to deal with." Roman shook his head, remembering the ex mother in law's tirade.

"Where are you finding these girls, Reigns?" asked John Cena. "Please tell me you're not using Tinder or some crap like that."

"Hah! Tinder, that's a good one. Ass." Roman replied as everyone laughed. "Nah, I was on a few dating sites. You know, E-Harmony, , all that stuff. I figured it was worth a shot, but after this weekend, well, I might just give up for now. I've got one more left, I'll see how that goes, but I'm getting fed up of spending time and money, and getting nowhere." He replied as Hunter came in and announced there would be press work in half hour, so they needed to get their arses in gear.

Roman had been looking for that special someone for a while now. He had everything he could want, or so it seemed. But the fame and fortune were no good when your bed was empty, and there was no warm embrace waiting for you when you returned home. So he figured he'd try giving online dating a shot. Most of the ladies he'd dated so far had a multitude of issues, from being clingy to not being over their exes, or Mother in Law issues. One had even still been married, and when he found that out he'd called for the bill informed her rather harshly he didn't date married women, paid his share and walked out. After a few months of this, he was ready to give it a break and just wait till the right one found him. But help was at hand, although he didn't know it yet.

A few weeks later, and after a slew of disastrous dates, he and AJ Styles were heading back to the changing rooms after a heated match on RAW. The Uso's were lagging behind slightly and talking to Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. In an attempt to take his mind off his recent date, a woman who'd been too star struck to even talk properly, he and AJ were chatting. They were talking about this and that, and Roman asked AJ how he was enjoying WWE life so far.

"I am actually really, really enjoying it. It's about time, y'know?" AJ replied.

"It suits you. You work well with big arenas and large crowds, and you bring such an energy to the crowds, it's pretty awesome to see." Roman said.

"Thanks man, that's big praise coming from you. I appreciate it." He clapped Roman on the shoulder as they walked in to the changing room in thanks. Inside the room, they were surprised to find a high ranking member of the roster inside, despite not being on the show.

"Reigns, nice to see you." The man said walking over and shaking his hand.

"Undertaker, nice to see you too. Have you met AJ yet?" He asked, gesturing to his friend next to him. The two men talked a while as Roman changed, then Undertaker spent some time talking to Roman, offering him a lift back to the hotel if he was up for it. Roman wasn't about to turn down a lift from the future Hall of Famer, and readily accepted.

It was in the car the subject of his disastrous dates was brought up, and Undertaker laughed with Roman as he recounted them all. They ended up dropping things off at the hotel, and heading down to the bar, talking more so about disastrous dates and the like. As Roman returned with another glass of whiskey for Undertaker, and a bottle of beer for him, Undertaker had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's got your goat?" asked Roman

"Feeear the beeeard!" Undertaker bleated, making Roman laugh with his impression of Daniel Bryan's character from Slam City. "Seriously though, I think I know someone you'd like."

"It better not be a relation, I don't think I could deal with that if things went south." Roman replied. Undertaker laughed again.

"Not a relation, but a good friend. I think the pair of you would get on great."

"I don't know. Not sure I can handle what would happen if I managed to upset one of The Undertaker's friends." Roman replied, before sipping on his beer. "Ok, hit me, what's she like?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman wondered if he was nuts, listening to Undertaker and agreeing to meet with a girl he'd never spoken to. His description was brief, but it was enough to get his interest. As he pulled up, he thanked his lucky stars he'd had the foresight to book a hotel room for himself, and bring his car for a quick getaway if she wasn't to his likening. He got out the car, straightened up and gave himself a quick spray of deodorant, hoping his shirt wasn't too creased from driving. Then with a breath and a thought to himself he would do, he locked the car and headed to the restaurant. As he walked in, he could see why Undertaker had arranged this particular place as the meeting spot for them. It wasn't overly populated, and everyone seemed to have separate booths for privacy. He remembered what Undertaker had said about her. His age, similar interests. Loved wrestling. He hoped the latter wasn't going to be a problem for her.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the person greeting.

"Yeah, I'm here on a blind date...I think the table might have been put under either Reigns or Undertaker?" he replied. The greeter looked down on his list and nodded.

"Ah yes, I think your blind date is already here." He replied. "I'll take you the long way round...you'll be able to see her before she see's you so you can bail if you need to."

"Thank you. I get the impression that happens way too often, huh?" Roman replied.

"More than you know," The greeter responded. "And by the way, great match at Wrestlemania."

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." He and the greeter made small talk as they walked around the middle of the restaurant, circling the kitchen. Half way around, the greeter stopped and pointed.

There in one of the booths sat the woman he'd been told about. He took in the long black hair and green eyes. She was of an athletic build, he could see that much. He watched a moment as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers, and assured a friendly waiter that came over she was ok, although Roman noticed her cheeks went red as she did so. He figured she was a little shy, and noticed her t-shirt. It was an artfully ripped and knotted Roman Reigns t-shirt. He shook his head and laughed a little to himself. He had a feeling Undertaker hadn't told her who he was setting her up with. Out came the phone, he watched expecting her to play with it. Nope, she looked at it, then the clock on an opposite wall, and put it back. Another steadying breath, and he walked over.

"Excuse me, Seren?" he asked. She looked up, realised who it was and went bright red.

"Hi..." she managed, with a bit of a squeak. She cleared her throat. "You must be Taker's friend." She said, more normally this time.

"Yes, yes I am." He sat down opposite her. "I take it, he didn't tell you it was me?"

"No, he didn't, and yes, I am going to kill him. Oh lord...I'm so embarrassed, if I'd known..." she stammered.

"It's ok, honestly." He said with a smile, and received one in return which made his stomach flip. He ignored it, guessing it was something he ate. "So...um...have you ordered?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get here." She replied. Roman reached over and picked out the menus from the condiment stand they were stacked in, before handing one to her. She immediately became interested in choosing something to eat. He found it cute in a way, mainly because Undertaker had warned him she might not even show because she was a bit on the shy side. But also because he remembered being this awkward, albeit as a teen, but still he remembered.

They ordered food and drinks, and Roman waited for the waiter to go before he began to ask her about herself.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm a fantasy artist." She replied, with a nervous smile.

"Fantasy artist? You mean like, you paint dragons and stuff?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She laughed, a gentle giggle rather than the loud roar that some of his dates had.

"Not just dragons. Fantasy creatures, characters, landscapes. For books, indie games, all sorts of things." She went on to explain in depth about what she did for a living, and as she spoke, Roman could see the passion in her eyes for her work.

"I guess there's no need to ask you what you do for a living," she said as she finished her explanation.

"I guess not." Roman chuckled. "Taker said you were a huge fan. Fan of wrestling that is..not me...I um" He found himself floundering now, not sure how to dig himself out of the sudden hole he found himself in. He reached for his drink, and misjudged it, knocking the water over the table, and over her in turn. "Oh crap, I am so, so sorry."

"It's ok...it's just water. I'm wearing leathers, so it's ok," Seren grabbed a bundle of napkins as a waiter came over with their food, and mopped up the water as did Roman, while he cringed internally and apologised profusely. This was not going well at all.

Somehow, Roman got through what he considered the most awkward date in history. Aside from spilling his drink, he dropped his fork in his food, which splattered everywhere. Seren laughed and accidently burped, and was mortified, he could tell. Then, just as they were getting less awkward around each other, Seren got a text message and her notification was his entrance theme. This immediately made her go red from embarrassment, and she shut it off in a hurry. So by the time the date was over, he was guessing he was as glad as she was, and not for the right reasons. As he watched her ride off on her motorbike after a really awkward goodbye, he realised that he wasn't glad the date was over because he didn't want to see her again. He was glad it was over because he really liked this girl, at least as much as he could on a first date, and had made a complete ass of himself in front of her.

And when he recounted it all to Dean and Seth on Monday, it sounded a thousand times worse.

"Dude. That is rough." Dean said as they sat in catering before the show that night.

"I feel so bad, and hell I felt embarrassed, y'know? Short of maybe calling her another girl's name, I don't know what could have gone more wrong." He said, shaking his head. His friends commiserated with him as the sound of laughter reached their ears, and in came The Undertaker with a smile on his face as he held his phone to his ear.

"Seren, it couldn't have been that bad...yes I know I wasn't there but even so..." he tried to comfort her, and spotted the three men, walking over and putting the phone on the table, and setting it to speakerphone mode.

"Even so? I could kill you right now! You didn't tell me it was him, and I turned up in a damn roman reigns t-shirt, my message tone was his entrance, AND I burped at him!" she exclaimed. Dean and Seth smothered a laugh as roman put his head on his arms, and his crossed arms on the table, shaking his head as he did so.

"Seren..." Undertaker tried to interrupt.

"I mean, a bit of warning would have been nice, you know how much I like him..."

"Seren..." she wasn't listening, and roman couldn't see Undertaker's smirk as she dug herself a bigger hole.

"And that would totally not have been embarrassing..."

"SEREN!" Undertaker raised his voice.

"What?" she asked, finally hearing him.

"You're on speakerphone. In front of him."

"Oh." There was silence for a moment, then the beep of the phone being hung up. Then as Roman looked up, mortified, and not sure if it was for her or because of the admission she liked him, he saw Dean, Seth and Undertaker burst in to laughter. As they collected themselves, Undertaker's phone beeped again.

"Apparently she's going to murder me in my sleep for this." He said, after reading the text message he'd received.

"I can't say I'd blame her." Roman muttered under his breath, wondering if he was ever going to live this down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

He wasn't expecting to see Seren again, if he was honest. He'd embarrassed himself in front of her, she'd done the same. No one wanted to go on a date again with someone they had embarrassed themselves in front of, did they? No, he didn't. So when he walked in to the arena a few weeks later, his heart just about dropped through his stomach. There in the ring with The Undertaker, and clearly having the time of her life, was Seren.

"Oh crap," he managed under his breath, as Seren leapt on The Undertaker's back to put him in a stranglehold. What did he do now?

"You're too predictable, Seren." Undertaker dropped to a knee, and used the momentum of his drop to dislodge the girl, making her roll away. She gave him a mischevious grin that made Roman's insides leap.

"Am I?"

"Yes. Same chokehold attempt every time. When will you learn?" Undertaker asked, grabbing hold of her as he stood. Roman cringed inadvertently as Undertaker picked her up and Tombstoned her. As soon as they reached what would have been a three count, he let her go and she rolled to the side of the ring. Roman shook his head and tried to sneak past, to join Dean and Seth. Except he got maybe five paces before a hand slapped him on the back, near the corner.

"Tag." Undertaker smiled down at him. Roman shook his head

"No tag."

"Yes, tag. Get in here." Undertaker replied as he stepped between the ropes.

"Are you kidding me?" Roman hissed.

"You want to get to know her better, now is your chance." He replied, and shoved the bewildered man through the ropes. He stood up and turned to see Seren giving him a similar look of bewilderment. This was NOT what he would call getting to know him better.

"Really?" Seren exclaimed, looking past Roman at the no doubt mirth filled face of The Undertaker.

"Go easy on him, Seren." Undertaker said, the laughter in his voice was clear, as was the look that said Seren was about to commit murder.

"Urgh, fine! Come at me then!" She said, exasperated and seeming to realise she wasn't getting out of this. They went at each other, and Roman was surprised to see she could really hold her own, and wasn't just messing about with The Undertaker. She pinned him twice, although he kicked out. Roman tried to take out her legs, she jumped in the air, making him miss, landing behind him and leaping in to the strangle/chokehold she had tried on The Undertaker earlier. As Roman pulled at her arm, she sunk it in tighter.

"Who...taught...you?" He asked, as she released the hold, and slid her hands down to his arms, pulling them back behind him and placing a knee in his back.

"He did," She said, pulling his arms tighter as The Undertaker smiled at Roman. Roman rolled his eyes. He should have known, he realised, as Seren continued. "For five years. And I practise three times a week."

"So why...aren't you on...NXT?" he gasped, finding himself surprised by her strength and having to really fight to free himself.

"Never...got...the time!" she exclaimed as Roman pulled himself free finally, and whirled round. Seren scrambled back to try and get in to a standing position but was too slow, as Roman leapt at her and pushed her down, forcing her in to an anaconda vise. Unbeknownst to them, the three men outside the ring subtly turned away and began to discuss the football from the previous evening. Roman found himself admiring the woman's determination, as she fought hard to both fight him off, and not let any indication she was in pain show. Roman found himself smiling as he looked down at her, her eyes not leaving his face. He was suddenly aware of just how beautiful her blue eyes were. His grip lessened a little, and he was momentarily surprised when she didn't fight back as hard. He felt something inside him leap, something made his breathing laboured and he found he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and decided to take the chance. He leant forwards, she closed her eyes as did he, their lips brushed ever so slightly as they were distracted by the sound of Triple H calling to the others at the edge of the ring. He was catapulted back to reality, as was Seren, who brought up her knee to the back of his head. She seized his distraction, and shoved him off of her, before they scrapped again. Each move Roman threw was countered, and time and time again Roman was surprised. It was a while before Seren pulled out a double leg take down, and grabbed one of his legs, putting him in to an ankle lock. Roman decided he'd had enough and tapped out. Seren let go instantly, and stood with a smile on her face as he got to his feet.

"So...um... how about we do that again sometime?" He said, coming over to her as outside the ring Hunter talked to The Undertaker.

"Sure...I'd like that," she said, as Roman caught a bottle of water he was thrown.

"Are you hanging round for the show?" Roman asked, offering her the bottle.

"Yes...Taker brought me...kinda insisted on it actually." She replied, before drinking from the bottle. Roman was about to ask for her number, and found himself freezing up. He couldn't form the words, he couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. A glance towards Undertaker saw him gesturing to Seren.

"I think you're wanted." He said, nodding towards them and finding himself thankful for the saving grace. "See you at the show."

"See you then, good luck tonight." She replied, before handing him back his water. Roman stood transfixed as she walked off up the ramp with Undertaker and Hunter. So much so, that he jumped when Dean spoke next to him.

"She got you good, didn't she?" he asked, making Roman scowl at him momentarily, before his attention returned to her retreating back.

"Yeah...she did. How do I get her number, dude? I went to ask her, and...I froze."

"You? You froze?" Seth asked, eyebrows raised.

"You're Roman Reigns. You are related to The Rock, for fucks sake. And you froze. Houston, we have a serious problem." Dean said, shaking his head and clapping Roman on the shoulder.

"Don't I know it." He muttered under his breath.

All the guys in the locker room, on hearing Roman had finally been snared by someone, were in a jovial mood. When they heard he froze asking her for her number, rather than taking the piss, they were very forthcoming with help. The general gist was to be polite, try not to stumble, and just to ask. When Roman next saw her that evening, she seemed distracted by something, a look that only intensified when he approached.

"Hey...Seren," He said, trying to calm down his suddenly racing heart.

"Hi." She replied, as the distracted look passed and he cheeks reddened. Roman ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. He felt like a teenager again.

"I..uh...I was wondering if I could...maybe...have your number? Y'know...so we can spar again sometime?" He managed. His heart wouldn't slow, his palms were sweaty, and he tried to subtly wipe his hand on his trouser leg. Luckily Seren didn't see it as she put a hand in her pocket for her phone.

"I...yeah of course," She managed. He could see she was also sweating like he was, and he wondered if it was nerves, or if it really was just super hot in there. "Let me know when you're free." She added, before giving him her number.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can." He replied, before his stomach did some sort of lurch and he decided he had to get out of there. "I have to go...I'll speak to you as soon as I'm free." He said, before he smiled at her and backed up, before turning and walking off. He turned to get one last look at her, and tripped over an equipment box. He fell forwards, rolling over it, before hastily getting to his feet, yelling he was ok, and vanishing round the corner. He stood with his back to the wall, and uttered several curses under his breath as he rubbed his arm. Well done Roman, he said to himself. Yet again, you made yourself look like an idiot. How was he going to face her after that performance?

It was three weeks before he could pluck up the courage to ring her. As he sat in the hotel breakfast bar, he found himself looking at a mug of coffee, and his phone. His phone had her number on its main page, all he had to do was press call. But...he was terrified. He just couldn't do it. As he scolded himself for acting like a kid, and picked up the phone, The Undertaker came around the corner, on the phone with someone. And as he got closer, he could tell that someone was Seren.

"Look, you were the one who was in the ring...no it wasn't a set up, I swear on The Streak it wasn't. Ok, yeah, that part maybe, but not the rest. Yes, I'm being honest, I swore on The Streak, didn't I?" He sat down next to Roman, who hastily hid the number on his phone screen and went back to drinking his coffee. Undertaker rolled his eyes as Seren said something. "Look, at least, if you do, you'll see him again, and a hell of a lot too. Don't be a dumbass, Seren. I can see how much you like him, and how much he likes you. I'm a lot older than the pair of you, I know what I'm seeing. Yes, you've already threatened to murder me in my sleep and that hasn't happened yet. Alright Seren, I'll come over at the weekend. Make sure you're ready for practise. Speak to you later. Bye." Undertaker hung up the phone and began to pour himself a coffee.

"Seren?" asked Roman, trying to pretend he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Yes. Speaking of which, are you going to stop being a nervous teenager and ring her? She's practically pining after you. Whatever you did in that ring, I think you hit her hard in more ways than one." He replied, looking at Roman as the younger man avoided his gaze.

"Easier said than done, Taker. I about died asking her for her number." Roman replied, the bottom of his coffee mug suddenly more interesting.

"Suck it up, Champ. Leave her hanging for too long, she won't want to know you when you do get the guts to call. Besides. I get the feeling you'll be seeing her again soon enough."

"Something you aren't telling me, Taker?" Roman asked, looking at the man with an eyebrow raised. For an answer he chuckled, and went to get breakfast. Roman shook his head. Now what had he gotten himself in to?


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, Roman decided he needed to do it. He needed to call. Numerous times he'd hit dial, and hung up just as quickly. He'd even done it twice that evening. But before he tried again, he rang Seth, he didn't know what to say and needed some advice.

"Dude…just ask her to dinner or something. Ask her to come to a show, to spar." Seth advised.

"I can't." Roman found himself lounging on his bed, feeling somewhat like a teenager.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"It's…complicated." He sunk down on his bed and ran a hand through the long black hair that so many envied, or wanted to run fingers through themselves.

"Tell me. If you don't tell me, I can't help you." Seth said. Roman sighed, before biting the bullet and explaining to Seth his predicament.

"She drives me crazy, Seth….Seth?" The phone beeped, and Roman looked at it to see he'd accidently hung up on his friend. With a groan, not really looking, he redialled his friend.

"Yo, what's up?" Seth's voice sounded odd, but Roman was on a roll.

"Sorry, must have hung up. Where was I? She's driving me crazy. Can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop wondering what she's up to, if I'm going to see her again. Man, I can't wait to see her again, I think she is amazing."

"You really do?"

"Hell yeah I do. Seth I haven't been this hard by a girl in years, and here I am too scared to ask her out on a date." Roman found himself playing with his hair as he spoke to Seth. He smiled at himself, he hadn't been this nervous since he'd asked someone to prom.

"Well, how about Friday, there's laser quest on at the arcade."

"That's a good idea, she seems like the kinda girl who'd like that…hang on a sec, I've got another call coming in," Roman put the line on hold and answered the other line. "Hello?"

"So you sucked it up and called her?" It was Seth.

"Oh shit." He managed, before somehow managing to drop both calls in his panic. He got a text moments later. _Meet you at six, bring some friends_.

* * *

"I need a squad for laser tag." Roman blurted out as he got to the locker room the following day. His request was met with much confusion and mirth filled looks, which escalated to full blown laughter as he explained. He even found himself laughing at how ridiculous it all was. But by the end of the day, he had himself five more people to make a squad for the battle. By Friday evening, Roman wasn't sure how much he could handle. As his friends arrived, his stomach felt like it was resembling a botched piece of crochet. Dean and Seth were the first to arrive, followed by AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy and The Miz.

"You ready for this, Reigns?" Asked Miz with a smile.

"Hell no." Roman admitted as they walked towards the laser quest part of the arcade.

"I'm not talking about the laser tag."

"I know." There was laughter as they went in to the area, passing from the noise of the arcade to the quiet of the waiting area. Turning a corner, Roman felt his heart lurch, as there she was with her squad. He groaned when he noticed a few of the girls from the roster there, and Undertaker standing with them grinning broadly. Seren had recruited Alexa Bliss, Becky Lynch and Bailey, and a friend of her own to join them and make up the numbers.

"There you are. Nice of you to join us!" Called Undertaker. Roman swallowed the feeling he was going to vomit as he walked over and greeted everyone, tactfully ignoring her red cheeks when Seren said hello to him. There wasn't much time to stand and chat, as the current game ended.

"So, are you ready to have your ass kicked?" Seren asked. She didn't see Undertaker roll his eyes, apparently used to this kind of bravado. They walked over to where the weapons and jackets were held and proceeded to get their gear on as they bantered.

"Depends. Are you?" Roman asked.

"Ohhh, Seren, them's fighting words!" Becky said with a grin.

"Squad captains are Roman and Seren then?" asked Alexa. There was the sound of agreement, and the two squads finished getting geared up, and stood at the appropriate doors listening to the safety instructions. Roman kept stealing glances over towards the others however, and ended up getting elbowed by Dean and told to ask her out already. Then the siren went off, the door opened, and they charged forwards, leaving Roman no time to think about anything than finding and taking the first shot at Seren.

It was dark in the arena. Lights swept across the ramps, tunnels, walls and corridors. In the middle stood a tower, affording a view over the whole thing.

"We've got to get to that tower." Roman called over the music playing.

"Lead the way, we'll follow!" Jeff yelled. Roman nodded, and they walked along the corridor, pausing at the first intersection to see if anyone was down there. The coast was clear, and they moved on. It all felt very military, Roman thought to himself as they carefully headed towards the tower. He wondered if Seren was doing the same thing. Laser Quest was her suggestion, she must be good at it, or at least enjoy it a lot. They got about half way towards the tower, before AJ Styles yelled out.

"I've been hit!" He exclaimed, making everyone turn to see his chest plate had turned solid red, giving him a ten second inability to shoot. Instantly the group was on alert.

"Roman, you can bet anything Seren is heading for that tower." Dean said. "You go. We'll hunt down the others."

"Sure?" He asked, hesitating.

"Just go, dickhead. This time you might get more than a phone number." He replied, before pointing out the blonde hair of Alexa Bliss peeking over a rampart nearby. Roman ran towards the tower as his friends began to fire at her.

He reached the base of the ramp to the tower quickly, only to be confronted by Undertaker. The man nodded, gestured to the tower and held up his weapon to allow Roman past. Roman laughed and went onwards, reaching the top.

"I wondered what was keeping you." Said a voice, and he saw Seren waiting in the corner.

"Well, I like to keep people waiting." Roman retorted, feeling like a character from a James Bond film, then cursing himself. What kind of comeback was that?

"I don't mind waiting for you." Seren replied, walking towards him. Suddenly he felt frozen once more, like a fox caught in car headlights. He couldn't move as she left her corner and walked right up to him, stopping inches away. He could smell her perfume, see the sparkle in her eyes. He knew damn well her cheeks were flushed, because he could feel his own burning. For a moment his brain and body worked as one, and he leant down towards her. What felt like an eternity passed before his lips claimed her own. It was just a kiss, but somehow it was more, Roman decided. It was like he was paralysed and stuck to where he stood. He couldn't move and quickly realised he did not want to.

"Hey, Roman…" She managed, her face inches from his.

"Yeah?"

"Bang." A red light lit up between them, and suddenly Seren was gone, running for all she was worth back down the ramp. He glanced down at his chest plate, which was glowing bright red.

"Did she get you?" asked Seth as he ran up to his friend. He was clearly being chased as he kept glancing backwards.

"Yeah she got me alright. Right in the heart." He added as he began to follow Seth back down one of the walkways to avoid getting shot the moment his penalty wore off.

They headed to a fast food joint afterwards, and as he waited in line to order, he could hear a whispered conversation between Seren and Undertaker.

"Are you serious? You had a chance and all you did was shoot him?" Undertaker whispered back in a half incredulous, half amused voice.

"No…I said bang as well." She protested.

"That's not really much better."

"He kissed me and…and I froze, ok? I didn't know what to fucking do. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when someone does that to you? Makes you feel the way he made me feel?" Seren hissed as Undertaker tried and failed to smother a laugh.

"Alright, alright I get it. Can't you two just tell each other how you feel?" he asked. "It's clear you're nuts about each other."

"That's a whole lot of easier said than done, Taker. You know me, you know how I work. You really think I can just walk up to him and say….Oh hi, yeah, can I have a double cheeseburger with bacon meal please?" The conversation changed abruptly as they reached the cashier. But it left Roman wondering. What did she feel about him? Did she like him? Did she feel the same way about him as he did about her? He didn't get time to ponder these thoughts much as he was quickly at the cashier himself.

Roman got home that night with his head in a whirl. He knew Seren felt something towards him. But what? Did she feel the same way he did? Hell, did she even realise what she did to him? As he got himself ready for bed, his stream of thought was interrupted by a text message.

"I had a great time tonight. We should do it again some time. Bang xxxx."

Roman smiled. At the very least, he knew she enjoyed herself.


End file.
